Lost Angel
by CloudyStorms
Summary: Tsurugi compares Tenma to an angel, a lost angel. He knew he was badly in love, he knew it was impossible for Tenma to look at him the way he wants to. He believes that being together with Tenma is impossible, but, is it?


**Lost Angel**

Tsurugi Kyousuke P.O.V

"Kyousuke. Do you believe in angels?", my brother asked me. "No.", I replied, trying to stop my face from giving its usual look of annoyance whenever somoene asks me a stupid question. I AM in front of my brother, after all. "Fufu~", he laughed. "If you were that annoyed by my question, you could've just told me straight.", he said. I say that I don't believe in angels, but, there is this one person that I've always thought of as a Lost Angel. I don't know why but somehow whenever I see him, my mind immediately comes up with the word "Angel". Well, after our pointless talk about angels, I decided that I should just leave. Firstly, because, discussing about angels will only get us nowhere, second, visiting times were almost over anyway. I bowed to my brother, waved good-bye, closed the door, and left. The moment I walked out of the hospital door, I heard the voice of my so-called angel. "Oi! Shinsuke. Hurry up! Aki-nee's waiting for us at home!", he shouted. "Wait up, Tenma!", his best friend said. My angel glanced over my way and then gave me a sweet smile, and, before I even realized it, he was walking over to where I was. Slowly, slowly. "Nee, Tsurugi.", he started. "What do you want?", I replied him with my usual remark. "Want to come with me and Shinsuke?", he asked, his smile never leaving his face. "Why would I even do that?", I asked, waiting for how he will react to this reply. What he did next was so sudden that I didn't even have the time to react. He grabbed my hand, and started pulling me along with him. "Hey, Shinsuke!", he exclaimed, his voice louder, and more cheerful than before. "I invited Tsurugi, too.", he said proudly. "How did you manage to do that?", the other kid asked. "It's because I'm awesome.", he bragged. "Anyway, let's just head on.", this Shinsuke kid said. "Oi. Why the hell are you inviting me over to your place?", I asked. No reply. "Oi. I'm asking you a question.", I said, a little bit annoyed because my angel ignored me. He still wasn't answering me. So, in the end, I had no other choice but to go along with this twit who doesn't even know how to reply to a simple question. His house was livelier than that I was used to. "Hey, Tsurugi.", he whispered as he sat next to me. "What is it?", I replied him with an ice-cold glare, which was obviously not bothering him. "Can we talk privately after this?", he asked. "Aren't we doing that right now? You know, talking privately.", I replied sarcastically. Again, it didn't bother him. "Matsukaze. What's gotten into you suddenly?", I teased. He doesn't reply again. I was just keeping my anger locked up because I seriously do NOT want to start a scene right here. We waited until Shinsuke went home, and until this girl Aki left Matsukaze's room. I closed the door quietly then I locked it. Matsukaze was quite surprised when he heard the locks click. "Why do you seem surprised, Matsukaze?", I asked with a grin pasted on my face. "Ah. It's nothing.", he stated, averting his eyes away from mine. "YOU!", I cried out as I grabbed him by his shirt. "You were the one who invited me to talk to you privately. So, don't you DARE back down from something that YOU yourself started!", I shouted louder. I didn't care anymore about whether his neighbors were being bothered. I tried calming down a little. "What is it that you really want to talk about?", I asked, finally breaking down the silence that occured between the two of us. "Ah. Before I say it, is it okay if you unlock the door before we have our talk?", he asks. "Why? You afraid that I'll do something to you?", I ask, putting my face a few inches from his. I looked at him closely once again and noticed that he was blushing. I inched my face closer until we were only centimeters away from each other. "Matsukaze..", I said softly. "Allow me to do it just this once.", I whispered in his ears. As I was about to close the distance between us, he suddenly muttered something. "Tsurugi. I love you.", he softly said as he closed his eyes. I was surprised at first, but, I just put it aside for the mean time. "Itadakimasu.", I said maliciously, as I licked my lips and closed the gap between us. "His lips are so soft.", I thought to myself as I proceeded to deepen this kiss that I've been yearning for for as long as I remember. Our hot, humid tongues were entwining as if they were doing a graceful dance. My tongue kept on exploring Matsukaze's mouth. We finally parted from our hot, passionate kiss when we suddenly felt the urge to breathe again. That's when I found out that this is my only chance. I desired for Matsukaze's body more and more. More than what I had even imagined. I can't be satisfied by this kiss. What I really needed was to touch him in a way that I've never done before. "Matsukaze.", I said. "This isn't enough..", I murmered to myself. I motioned for Matsukaze to go to the bed. "Tsurugi.", he moaned as I started biting his neck. "Tsurugi!", his voice suddenly started getting louder. I covered his mouth with my hand. "Matsukaze. Don't be so loud.", I said, noticing that this is the first time that I made a request. "Tsurugi.", he whispered. "Matsukaze.", I said in his ears as I put my hand inside his shirt. I then started playing with his nipples. "Heh.", I said in amazement. "Matsukaze. I didn't think that you'd be this hard.", I said to him. His face suddenly started turning red, much to my amusement. I suddenly took him by surprise when I started to play with his stiffening member. "Ah~n.", he moaned. "Matsukaze, I won't be satisfied with this.", I said with a smirk on my face. "Huh?", Matsukaze looked at me with a dumb expression. Well, I expected this anyway. I inserted my dick into his hole. "Tsu...ru...gi...", he moaned, louder and louder with every thrust I gave him. "Like I thought. It's tight.", I said to myself. "It's his first time having sex.", I thought again, a grin slowly forming on my face. "Matsukaze...", I moaned also. "Tsu...ru...gi...", he exclaimed. "Sto...stop... I'm...go...ing...to..-", Matsukaze said while panting heavily. "Then cum.", I ordered him. "I'm also almost at my limit.", I thought. "Ah...hah...hah...", Matsukaze breathed heavily as he grabbed the bed-sheet tightly. "Tsurugi!", Matsukaze shouted as he came. Milk was all over his face now. He's still so cute. I licked the cum off his face, then proceeded to another kiss. "Matsukaze. I love you.", I whispered to him as we broke apart. I lost track of time as I spent the whole night together with this angel that I've so long yearned for. Morning came once again. I have finally got a hold of that angel which was first out of my reach. "Maybe holding onto this Lost Angel was the right thing.", I thought as I looked at Matsukaze's sleeping face.

Matsukaze Tenma P.O.V

I've always been in love with this certain person. I'm not asking for much from him, but, I just want him to notice me in a different way that would take me by surprise. He only ever does talk to me when he sees some new soccer potential in me. I saw him coming out of the hospital one day as me and Shinsuke were on our way to my house after some hard practice. "Ah, Shinsuke! Look, it's Tsurugi.", I exclaimed as I pointed to the direction where I saw Tsurugi. I hurried over to where he was. I didn't know what had overcome me that day because I had already anticipated a reaction from him. I knew that it wasn't going to be a good reaction, but my feet just kept moving as if they weren't mine. "Nee, Tsurugi.", I started as I gave him a sweet smile. I expected that he would be angry because I was always such a nuisance and a bother to him. "What do you want?", he said. I knew it. He's annoyed. "Want to come with me and Shinsuke?", I suddenly asked as I tried to maintain that smiling face I had a while ago. "Why would I even want to do that?", he said in an annoyed tone. What I did next surprised the both of us. I grabbed his hand and pulled him together with me as I walked towards where Shinsuke was waiting. His hand felt so warm. "Hey, Shinsuke!", I shouted. "Look, I invited Tsurugi,too.", I said proudly because I somehow knew that I was the first person to have invited him like this. "How did you manage to do that?", Shinsuke asked me. "It's because I'm awesome.", I bragged. "Anyway, let's just head on.", Shinsuke said as he lead the way to my house. "Oi. Why the hell are you inviting me over to your place?", Tsurugi asked. I didn't answer him because I had no reasonable way to explain it. Even my own body just acted on impulse. "Oi. I'm asking you a question.", he said, his voice having more of an annoyed tone than before. We arrived at my house. "Welcome back Tenma-kun.", Aki-nee, greeted me. I lead Tsurugi and Shinsuke to my room. We chatted and we laughed while we were eating the cookies that Aki-nee made for us. I didn't know what had started to get into me, but my emotions were currently controlling my body. I sat down near Tsurugi and told him something that just came out of my mouth. "Hey, Tsurugi.", I said. "What is it?", was his reply. He looked at me with that icy glare of his. "Can we talk privately after this?", I asked him politely. "Aren't we doing that right now? You know, talking privately.", he sarcastically replied. "Matsukaze. What's gotten into you suddenly?", Tsurugi asked me. We waited until Shinsuke went home and until Aki-nee left my room. Tsurugi suddenly stood up and closed the door. My nervousness suddenly kicked in when I heard the locks on the door click. "Why do you seem surprised, Matsukaze?", Tsurugi asked me with a grin on his face. "Ah. It's nothing.", I replied, averting my gaze from his. "YOU!", he suddenly shouted. "You were the one who invited me to talk to you privately. So, don't you DARE back down from something that YOU yourself started!", Tsurugi shouted even louder than before. It seems like he didn't care if my neighbors heard him. After that, silence overcame the room. "What is it that you really want to talk about?", he finally said, breaking the silence that continued to grow between us. "Ah. Before I say it, is it okay if you unlock the door before we have our talk?", I requested. "Why? You afraid that I'll do something to you?", he teased, putting his face closer to mine until only inches were seperating us. I started to blush when he looked at me with those eyes of his. He inched his face closer to mine until the inches turned into centimeters. "Matsukaze..", Tsurugi said softly. "Allow me to do it just this once.", Tsurugi whispered in my ears. Before he was able to close the distance between us, I suddenly muttered something I wasn't supposed to. "Tsurugi. I love you.", I said softly, then closed my eyes. He seemed surprised, but I think he just put it aside for the mean time. "Itadakimasu.", he said maliciously as he licked his lips. In a blink of an eye, the distance that seperated us no longer existed. He started deepening the kiss that I've been dreaming of. Our tongues suddenly entwined as if they were they were dancing around in our mouths. Tsurugi's tongue was checking out every nook and corner of my mouth. Tsurugi suddenly drew away from our kiss when we noticed that we've been kissing for five minutes. "Matsukaze.", Tsurugi suddenly spoke. "This isn't enough..", I heard him say. He motioned for me to go to the bed. "Tsurugi.", I moaned as he started biting and kissing my neck. "Tsurugi!", I shouted. Tsurugi then covered my mouth with his hand. "Matsukaze. Don't be so loud.", he requested. "Tsurugi.", I whispered. "Matsukaze.", he stated as he put his hand in my shirt. He started playing with my nipples. "Heh.", he scoffed. "Matsukaze. I didn't think that you'd be this hard.", he said with a smirk forming on his face. I blushed redder than a tomato when he said that. He surprised me when he started to play with my hard member. "Ah~n.", I moaned with pleasure. "Matsukaze, I won't be satisfied with this.", he said to me. "Huh?", I asked, not clear with the statement he said. He put his thing in my hole. "It's so big.", I thought. I moaned louder and louder with every thrust he gave me. "It's so weird. Having sex for the first time.", I thought as I looked at Tsurugi. "Matsukaze...", Tsurugi moaned. "Tsu...ru...gi...", I panted. "Sto...stop... I'm...go...ing...to..-", I said as I almost reached my limit. "Then cum.", he interrupted. "Ah...hah...hah...", I breathed heavily as I clutched the bed-sheet tightly. "Tsurugi!", I shouted as I came. White stuff covered my face. Tsurugi licked them off before he proceeded to kiss me again. "Matsukaze. I love you.", he whispered as we broke apart from our kiss. I fell asleep after spending all night doing it with the person I've dreamed of for so long. "Maybe someway, somehow, I wish to be this person's lost angel.", I thought as my eyes closed to lead me the way to dreamland.


End file.
